


the contract

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Series: Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Flashback, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafia AU, dont fuck with daichi, how suga met daichi, i just love these two, mob boss daichi, nishi is soooo cute, texan suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing about how suga and daichi met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daichi

I groans and flop on my bed, not used to sleeping without the much larger man. I had started helping ennoshita take over sugas roles, ennoshita helping asahi fulfill his own. I found myself behind a desk for most of the day. My muscles used to it, but my mind was far from the menial tasks of paperwork, and a desk job. I surprised me how easily the other sniper took to being behind a desk.  
Part of me looked up to suga for being able to sit here for hours on end in one room, not out in the field, or even doing training. And another part of me feels bad, that I was the one who caged him. I'm the one who took down the Silver Crow. I'm the one that put one of the most ruthless killers, behind a desk.  
Suga’s desk was clean...Like Immaculately clean. Im sure that stems from our day’s as contractees. Suga and I were once a ‘team’, partners even. He was my mentor, I learned everything I know from him. Only a few people can tell our signatures apart when it comes to an actual kill. We were known as the Mama and his baby. You hired one of us you got the two of us. After a while, I was ready to be on my own, more often than not though, I would receive credit for his kill and vice versa. I met Asahi during a contract, and decided to join Daichi and work with Asahi, almost as his protector. Not long after that I had become a guardian for daichi and the karasuno Crows, that I mentioned offhandedly to daichi that I had known the silver crow, and he was very much a parental figure. He requested I contact him with false hit. 

Several years prior, Daichi’s pov.

The small cafe was nearly empty, at least the deck that I occupied. My head of security sitting a few tables over with the hand to hand specialist, the other tables were empty except a few patron’s on the other side giggling to themselves. I looked at my watch scowling. For a specialist in recon and one of the top snipers this man sure was late.  
“Five more minutes,” I said briskly the two men at the other table nodding and looking back at their coffee as they resumed the conversation they were holding. I sighed and took a long slow sip of the black tea that sat in a small little small cream coloured porcelain cup. I smiled at how the simplicity was gorgeous with it’s small black crows on the side around the handle, although I suppose that’s what I get for agreeing to meet the man at the crow’s claw. A small little tea shop that I owned. I gave each of the men who were close to me, there own shop,that they were responsible for. Nishinoya the Crow’s claw, Asahi ran a small bookstore, Tanaka my hand to hand specialist a gym, so on and so forth. It was different with each of them, but they all had one common theme. A crow. The Crow’s claw, Crow’s corner, so on and so forth.   
Nishinoya lead a tall thin man, with gorgeous locks of silver, and golden brown eyes that put even the richest milk chocolate to shame. I smiled at noya who smiled at his mentor and pulled the chair out of the god like man. I frowned inwardly. There was no way that this man was the silver crow that so many had talked about. Where is that presence, where is the fear and terror that he puts into his victims?   
“So your Sugawara Koshi?” I started as the man noded slowly.  
“That I am,” he smiled and stretched his hand out to me. I smiled and took it. The handshake was firm and yet gentle. The skin on the long slender hands smooth and blemish free. He smiled as he sat back, his beauty mark under his left eye crinkling as he smiled at me.


	2. The silver crow's final contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga receives and fills his final free contract.

“He gave you what?” I asked gawking at the small black haired man in front of me. He nodded and jumped grabbing my hands and beaming up at me.

“He gave me my own cafe, I'm telling you suga. If you come work for him he’ll spoil you, and I'm sure you'll rise through the ranks in no time,” he said staring up at me. His bright brown eyes beaming with excitement back at me. I sighed and looked at my former apprentice.

“Yuu...I'm not sure, I don't work well as a team. We barely worked well together sometimes,” He frowned and dropped my hands. I rolled my eyes at his over exaggerated sigh as I denied him.

“Please Suga, just meat the guy, it wouldn’t hurt right? Worse that could happen is that you tell him ‘no, i'm not going to accept this contract,’ right?” He pouted his single blonde streak in his hair bouncing as he did. I sighed and nodded softly looking down at the boy that I had known for years, and that I had seen as my child in many ways.

“Alright nishi, I'll meet him,” I said defeated and took his shoulder in my hand. The wind off the river was quiet and calming as it pushed the salty air into my face and through my hair. I looked up at the sky when a soft roll of thunder warned of its incoming presence. I felt almost glad that this boy had come into my life. 

“Hey, uh...Sugamama?” He asked softly looking at me.

“Whats up sweety?”

“I missed you,” He blushed softly. I smiled and slipped my hand through his hair smiling softly.

“I missed you too honey,” I smiled and kissed his forehead.

“I'm sorry I left you,” I whispered and pulled him into my arms. He smiled at me.

“You didn't leave me baby. You did what you needed to do, and that was going your own way,” he smiled as I spoke. He giggled and hugged me.

“I met someone suga,” He whispered.

“Who?” I smiled and looked at his hair, the black spikes in a neatly organized mess, fluffy as hell and soft as my chin and jaw were tickled by the smooth fibers.

“His name is Asahi Azumane. He’s the head body guard for Sawamura Daichi. He’s my new boss,” He giggled and took my hands.

“I wanna meet this man who has stolen my child's heart,” I smiled and stroked his back.

“Come meet me here for dinner, he’ll join us, it’s gonna be great!” He giggled and jumped up and down. I nodded and kissed his forehead calming him down as I pulled him into a hug.

“I have to go now baby, I'll see you later,” I smiled and turned for the door walking from the cafe and heading back to the small hotel room that I had rented in the neighboring town, half hour from nishi’s cafe. 

 

Several days later

 

‘Suga! Daichi wants to hire you!’

‘Awesome honey, can I call you in a little while, I'm kinda busy,’ I sent in response and laid my cheek back on the butt of my gun peering though the scope. The soft thin hairs brushing against the cool wood of my gun as I took a deep breath and held it in my lungs. The man I was looking for stumbling into his room and started laughing. I lined up the crosshairs with his temple and took the shot smiling satisfied as the man dropped and his brains painted the door of the bedroom of his 30,000 dollar penthouse apartment. 

I licked my lips and let the air from my lungs as I sat back and smiled. Taking a soft sigh as nishi called me.

“Hi Nishi,” I smiled as I started taking apart the matte black gun apart and putting her back into her case.

“Hi suga, what are you doing?” He smiled in his voice. The smaller man usually smiled, so it wasn’t hard for me to know whether he smiled or not.

“I just completed a contract and repainted the walls at the same time, although the house isn’t mine, but oh well.” I shrugged at my own joke and latched the locks for the briefcase and patted the side hurrying from the roof and down the stairs..

“Ah, have fun?” I grunted as I hurried down the stairs as if I were supposed to be there and was late for a business meeting, “Right. Well I have the details for you from daichi,” He said quickly.

“Can we talk about it over a nice big steak and a beer?” I asked quickly as I all but skipped into the large crowd.

“Yeah sure, were?”

“There is a steakhouse near my hotel. Outback I’m not sure if that's the one, but It looks like it might be that...?” I questioned as I slipped into the busy pace of the people who cared not why a heavy texan accent was speaking the gorgeous language they called japanese.

“I know where that is, It’s an american thing. YOu haven't heard of it? Aren't you american suga?”

“Yeah I am. But my parents are japanese and I grew up in the backwoods of texas,” I laughed and shook my head, “I'll be there in about twenty minutes, my treat,” I smiled and took my time to get to the restaurant.

 

Later with nishinoya.

 

“He wants me to do what?” I deadpanned and looked at the fellow sniper. He slowly nodded.

“He want’s to see if you can get a clear shot on him. A killing one. It’d be with paint balls obviously though.” 

“I don't know, this is a little weird. I'm not one to do that,” I sighed.

“You just fucking killed a man not even three hours ago,” He snapped in return. I sighed and hung my head, the silver strands falling in front of my eyes as I started laughing softly.

“Yeah, you got me there. Alright, I'll do it...he’ll have who around him?” 

“Asahi, and ennoshita. We have a new one guard as well. He’s loyal to Daichi...But he’s even more loyal to our bag boy...It’s weird…” He laughed and looked at me, “You can do it suga. You’re the silver crow!” He giggled near silently.

“And you my little one,” he laughed and shook his head, “Alright...I'll take the contract. But when there’s a black paintball slamming against his chest ruining his fancy suit what do I get out of it? Money, immunity from the law?” I asked folding my hands under my chin and leaning in to be slightly closer. He smiled and patted my head.

“You get to be our mom,” He beamed. I deadpanned and looked at him.

“Excuse me?”

“Daichi is looking for a new second in command, but he doesn't want some one from the inside. When he found out that I was friends with the legendary silver crow, he asked me to get in contact with you. And he’s really excited to see how you work. He’s even said I could be your contact, so you can know where he is and how to get to him and e-” I put my hand up and shook my head.

“You know that I don’t do that. Look, just get him down to the cafe and I'll take care of the rest from there,” I said. He nodded and took my hands.

“I'm so excited Suga!” He beamed and took my hands. I grunted and stood finishing my beer.

“Ill text you the plan. Just get him to the cafe tomorrow for dinner,” he nodded and stared at me with wide eyes, “You can even come and watch me in action if you’d like. Just remember nishi. Don't get in my way,” I said and walked away returning back to my hotel room.

 

To nishinoya,

Here’s the plan. 

You get him to sit at the table he and I met in. it has a very specific line of sight that I liked. Make sure the umbrella’s are down, and I'll do the rest. Don't worry about it.

 

From Nishinoya

He said that he doesn't care how it’s done, as long as it’s a fatal shot,

 

To nishinoya,

Okay. I'll stick with my signature shot. I'll see you tonight hon.

 

I sighed and set the phone down and relaxed against the bed. The ceiling lit from the summer sun. I rolled on my side setting the alarm and fell asleep.

 

The summer sun set behind the small cafe daichi was sitting at Laughing with Nishi and asahi. I bit my lip as I laid on my stomach and lined my vision up and stared through the scope the crosshairs lining up with his temple perfectly. I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger smiling as the deep blue splattered against his gorgeous black jacket. A small puddle smearing on his god like cheek. Two large men jumped from the table and tackled the mob boss to the ground. I rolled over onto my back listening to the scattered yelling that was muffled from the streets below me.

“Suga...you did it,” a soft voice squealed through the radio on my chest.

“Yeah, I did Nishi…” I nodded.

“Now, here is the second part of your contract. Asahi and Tanaka are on there way to the location on the roof that you are in. make sure you’re not there when they get there,” he said and the line went dead. I groaned and quickly started packing up my gun.

“I don’t know how you were able to hit me without actually being there...But you did it sugawara. I can’t say that I expected anything less from the crow,” I loomed over at the smug brunette from the other side of his desk. His office more lavish of a room than I had ever been in. Hotel’s not even comparing to the luxury of this man’s office. I worried to see what his personal room was like. The luxury was simple and yet perfect. Vaguely overbearing with the golds, but simple like a man of the world would. He worked himself to this position.

“I did as I was told. I simply took the initiative to be more creative. I didn’t know what that hulk of a body guard you have would do. And the smaller one, I was able to figure his moves easily enough. Even the thin one, I've been watching for a while, the thin one...He’s always with the redhead. Almost like they are a couple...he’s more loyal to him, and you worry about that. But not very much because you know he’s loyal to you also. None of them would be an issue, I could take them out one on one. But you were my target...I prefer not to harm innocent people…” I said and leaned back in the chair. He smiled and leaned closer.

“You really are something else. Nishinoya praised you beyond belief...I didn’t think such a man of your self could be the crow. But seeing you in action...a perfect headshot shooting from one location to another...I am truly impressed. And you got all that info from watching us and from what nishinoya told you...I want to make you a deal Sugawara,” he said and stood. His long legs leading him over to the small bar on the side of the room and pouring himself a drink. He turned and offered me the golden honey liquid. 

“Honey whiskey?” I smiled and took the glass. 

“It's your favorite, no?”

“It is, thank you,” I said and put the glass down on his desk, “Please...no more formalities. Why did you call me here, are you going to kill me? Perhaps ask me to join your crew and take nishi’s place as official sniper,” I said crossing my arms staring at his back. He shook his head.

“No, not exactly…” He hummed his voice trailing off.” 

“Exactly what than Daichi? I don't have a lot of time,” I said and frowned.

“I would like you to stay here with me. Not as my sniper, but my second in command. I need a new right hand. It’s not that I don’t trust my boys, it’s just the only other one that I would see a fit in this position can barely sit still for a few seconds unless a gun is in his hand. I need someone who know’s how it works on the field, but can also help me with the paperwork and planning,” He said and sat on his desk looking over at me. His brown eyes with gold hints warmed my soul. His brown hair framing his face perfectly. I sighed and looked down at my pale hands and nodded.

“Alright. I'll retire,” I said and stood knowing that he wouldn’t let me go. That it was this offer or meet my end.

“I'm not asking you to retire suga, the very opposite actually,” He said and took my hand from my lap unclenching the tight fist I hadn’t realized i had made. “I need your help. I need help running this…” He said as I looked up at him. I took a deep breath and nodded softly.

“Alright...I’ll help you. I’ll continue to teach Nishinoya, and I'll help you. I'll keep the books, and i'll deal with the money. Ill deal with all the business. But I want to stay behind the scenes. I do not want to be in the front. I can not be recognised,” I said and stood.

“I'll have Asahi show you yo-”

“You’ll show me my room,” I said shaking my head.

“You’re going to be a handful aren’t you?” He laughed and stood. I crossed my arms and nodded.

“I don't get passed onto other people.” 

“So, Yes. I will be a pain in your ass,” I nodded and crossed my arms smiling at him. He sighed and nodded.

“This way Suga,” he said and lead me down the hall. 

 

I groaned and sat up my head swimming as the room settled in a still location around me.

“Hey, Hey...he’s awake, his hands are free,” I looked around and saw two tall figures. 

“What should we do with him? He never told us what to do,” the soft and scared voice of the other man whimpered. I looked around the best I could. I was still in the small little room that was created by boxes in what I presumed was a warehouse.

“Where am I?” I asked weakly.

“Your in s-”

“Stupid! Don't say where he is, he doesn't need to know. His fucking boss is probably looking for him now, you know who this is?” the older one snapped. My eyes grew wide. I knew that voice.

“Who are you?” I called out. The room was dark, lit only by a light that covered my bed and a little around me. 

“You don't need to know that information. You'll be dead soon enough,” The smaller one laughed out. I raised my eyebrow. 

“You really don't know who I am, do you?” I said leveling my voice throwing that cold facade on that I normally had with the enemy.

“Idiot. That's Daichi’s second,” A third voice snapped. A loud pop filled the large building.

“Damn, that was fast,” I looked around trying to feel daichi. The room was empty.

“Hey! You can't go-Oh...Oh it’s you sir. I'm sorry I wasn't aware that you were coming.”

“Of course not. Your boss doesn't need to tell you anything. Move aside and show me where he is, I want to see the thorn in my side. He’s tied up right?” 

“No sir. He’s in a cell,” I looked around and frowned when I realized he was right. The boxes were fake. I hesitantly rapped against one. Cardboard around metal bars...a false security...nice.

“He’s not bound. Do you know who this is?”

“Koushi Sugawara sir. The right hand man of Sawamura Daichi...What’s the issue?”

“Idiot. Let me see him,” The chilling voice snapped, “The great Silver Crow. You’ve been a thorn in my side for years...and here you are,” a door at the far side of the cell was opened slightly and a man in a crisp clean white suit stepped into my bleak cell. 

“I…Iwaizumi?”

“Hi Koushi. Imagine my surprise when I hear that my rival’s boyfriend and second in command is in my old abandon warehouse that I lease out...now Koushi...You wanna tell me what you were doing on my property?” The ravenette asked smiling wickedly. I gulped and looked at him.

“I was meeting someone...I had a business deal a few blocks from here on the wharf...Iwa, this isn't funny. Let me go, Dai is probably worried out of his mind,” I said and plopped on the small bed that was put in sometime while I was asleep.  
“I can't do that suga, I'm sure you understand why,” he said and ran his finger down the side of my face, “You see. Without you, Karasuno will go under, they will tear themselves apart. And that’s just what I want. I don't want to hurt you. So be good and maybe when this is all over, and I have the rest of the county Ill think about letting you go. Until then, you're going to stay in here. I wish that I could have gotten to you first though. I give props to who took you. It was all too easy honestly…” he shook his head and stroked my cheek again before leaving. I sighed heavily as he turned and left. “Hajime...will you do me a favor?” The man stopped and turned to look at me. “You have one favor to ask of me suga, before you become indebted. Do you want to use it now?” He asked wearily. I nodded. “If Oikawa went missing...you would want to hear six words from him...Please...tell them to daichi for me when you see him tuesday for lunch...Please I would do that for you…” I said. His face softened than frowned when I mentioned his lover and the six words. “Fine. but consider this the only free one you get,” he said and left. I smiled and curled up on my small cot of a bed and hugged the flat and dirtied pillow to my chest. “I love you daichi,” I whispered and closed my eyes letting the sweet embrace of safe sleep cover me in her warm arms.


End file.
